


Shikamaru and the Deer Experiment

by Shikabootay



Series: Misadventures of the Konoha Men [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Deer, F/M, Other, i tried yall, konoha men, mentions of beastality/zoophilia, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing between Temari and Shikarmaru has been going so well, but when he decides to come out with his secret, how will Temari react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shikamaru and the Deer Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my DeviantArt account.  
> I was talked into posting it on here and to finish the series on this site instead of other fics sites...  
> Why not?  
> Critiques welcomed  
> P.S, I don't encourage beastality at all. If that's your thing, then good but keep wild animals out of it.

My name is Nara Shikamaru. I'm 22 with a great job, an amazing girlfriend, good friends; just over all the best life I could possibly imagine after the war. Everything is in order, but there is something missing. I know what it is, but I don't want to face it. I'm sure I will have to confront it soon. 

Despite the fact that my girlfriend, Temari, lives in another village a few days away from here, the relationship has been going pretty great. We get to see each other over the weekends when I'm not acting as adviser to the Hokage. She has a similar job, but she deals with the Kazekage of the Sand. We just had a conversation about our relationship the last time we got together, and it got me thinking about what the future lies for us. I love Temari, from the bottom of my heart, but something isn't right.  
I guess I'll just have to explain it to her next time she comes to the village.  
I feel I'll be safer here when the truth comes out, anyway. 

The whole week went by too quick for my taste. It feels like when you don't want something to happen, everything goes faster than expected. I understand we are at peace now and there isn't any need for us to go on any dangerous missions, but I just wish something would have popped up to postpone this meeting.  
As I wait at the gates for Temari to show up, I think all of these thoughts like " What if she doesn’t understand?" Or "Will she ignore it and still want to be with me?" I am so nervous about this that my palms start to sweat. The best way to do this is to break it to her gently and hope she doesn’t kill me in the process. 

I see her...  
She's walking towards the gates. 

Her eyes lit up so beautifully when she saw me. She started to walk even faster with her arms out. As soon as she got to me I picked her up, kissed the exposed part of her belly, put her down and embraced her. The sweet smell of her hair makes this all the better, but at the same time even worse.  
"So, are you hungry? Ino and Choji are going to meet up at the BBQ. Thought you'd want to eat or something before laying down. I know you must be tired." 

Temari wraps her arm around me and places her hand in my back pocket. I know she wants this to do something; to spark an interest, but I feel she knows it won't.  
"Actually, I thought we might go over to your place and just cuddle. I could use the nap" she says in the most sensual way that would normally send chills down a person's spine.  
I let out a purr, just to humor her and make her feel better.  
"Okay then, if that's what my lady wants."  
"Oh you know I do." She goes in for a kiss. Her soft lips on top of mine sent a million thoughts to my brain. To excite me even more, she nibbles on my bottom lip. She knows that usually gets me, but not today. 

Thank goodness my apartment wasn't too far away. The walk was unbearable. I still can't come up with way to break the news to her. Every single outcome came to mind, and I didn't like any of them.. But, just like a band aid, I just have to make it as fast as possible and get it over with. 

As soon as we got to my apartment, Temari playfully pushes me towards the bed while sucking on my neck. I put my hands behind me to find it so we don't fall and I give her a concussion again. (another story for another day)With force, we both fall on the bed.  
While still sucking on my neck, she starts to moan a little while spreading my legs out with hers.  
"...are you sure about this, Temari? I mean"--  
She cuts me off with her finger, in which I snap at gently.  
"Oh, Shikamari, I've been waiting for this for years. I saved myself for you since we were younger. " 

My face begins to look sour. I start to frown a bit then decide to pick her up off of me.  
"Okay, you need to stop and we need to talk." 

She laughs. " Don't tell me, the great Shikamaru is a virgin?" She states as a joke but it seems like she is hoping that is the truth.  
"Well....no." 

Temari starts to frown a bit and forces a giggle.  
"Well then... is that what the problem is?" She scoots farther away from me. 

"Just... I don't know how to explain it, Temari. But putting it bluntly, I'm not sexually attracted to you." 

"...what?"  
She pauses for a little bit. 

"Is it that girl you grew up with...Aya?"  
I laugh a little too loud. "Hahaha, seriously?" 

Temari scoffs,gets up from the bed and heads for the door. Before she got too far away, I grabbed her arm. "Will you just... sit down?" I say more sternly than I ever said anything before. 

"I'm not sexually attracted to anybody. Just please. Hear me out." 

"Ugh... fine. Make it quick. I'm hoping to make it to the inn before nightfall since I'm not going to stay here obviously."  
I sigh.  
"Don't make fun ofme, but... my first sexual encounter was with... something that wasn't human." 

"...Naruto?" She's even more confused now. 

"Oh Buddha no." I sigh again... 

"My first encounter was.... with a deer. I...I was a teenager and hormones and.. I don't think I can be attracted to anybody because of this. So.."  
"....so what? If I want to have sex, I have to be willing to do it in front of a deer?" She asks, with even more disgust than confusion. 

I just stare at her. 

"Don't even answer that, you sick fuck. Don't ever come in contact with me ever again. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell anybody about this, but for my sake and not yours." 

I sigh. It went better than expected. I thought she might try and kill me.  
"I understand" I say.  
She tells me goodbye and slams the door behind her. 

I lay on my bed and think to myself, like normal. 

"Now what?"


End file.
